


Casual Halloween, Circling Thoughts and a Cheesy Dragon Boy

by Ozeanpelz



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Oneshot, Post-Canon, cute couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozeanpelz/pseuds/Ozeanpelz
Summary: >> Simon Snow had been getting kind of used to living as a Normal by now. He had a regular schedule tightly packed with Baz, University, Penny, Baz, reading, study meetings, and Baz. <<A Oneshot consisting of lot of Fluff with Feelings, stupid grins, worried gazes and two Halloween costumes.





	Casual Halloween, Circling Thoughts and a Cheesy Dragon Boy

Simon Snow had been getting kind of used to living as a Normal by now. He had a regular schedule tightly packed with Baz, University, Penny, Baz, reading, study meetings, and Baz. His therapist stated that he might be overdoing it, but Simon felt great. Having a lot to do kept him from this empty feeling in his stomach that came whenever he thought of magic.

He missed it. A lot.

"Hey love, how was your day?", Baz greeted him as soon as Simon opened the door. He wasn't even surprised to find Baz inside Penny's and his flat, feet propped on the living room couch - After Penny had found him waiting outside for Simon to come home (in the rain, twice!), she had given him a spare key.  
"Stressy, but good", Simon answered, noticing Baz' puckered eyebrows. Of corrse Baz would be worried - he always was, and Simon loved him for it. He decided to change the theme anyways: "A few people from the University invited us to their Halloween party"  
"Us?"  
"Yeah... they've been wanting to meet you for a while. You wanna go?"  
Baz was silent for a moment.  
"I thought... you could go as a cliché Vampire. It'd be funny?", Simon added, shyly, making Baz grin. "You're horrible, Snow", he laughed. By now, Baz only called him Snow when he was teasing him.  
Or when he was bloody pissed. Like that one time Simon showed up half an hour late to a date. It really turned out not to have been his fault, but... they decided not to talk about it anyways.

Baz had an evil grin on his face.  
"To be fair, I'd probably do it if you were to go as a dragon"  
Simon grinned back.  
"Now get your ass over here and give me a welcome kiss", Baz ordered and Simon willingly complied.

It was only a week to Halloween, so Baz took Simon shopping the next day.  
Simon usually didn't like shopping. If it weren't for Baz, he'd probably still be wearing the same worn-out jeans he bought soon after leaving Watford. Baz always made him buy decent clothes.   
Just this once, though, it felt like it was going to be fun. Looking for scrappy Halloween supplies with his boyfriend - that word still left a happy tingle in his stomache whenever Simon just as much as thought of it. Sometimes, he still coudn't grasp that Baz was his now, that the two of them actually got their Happy Ending no one had really believed in. He was hopelessly lost in romantic thoughts by the time Baz stopped his car on the parkong lot in front of an outlet store.  
He flinched when the front passenger door opened. Baz held out his hand. Geez, when exactly had he become so much of a Gentleman?  
Simon smiled at him and decided not to let go of Baz' hand for the rest of the day.

Simon almost never managed not to touch Baz. Brushing his hand against his shoulder softly, curling his fingers in Baz' slick, long hair - he felt like he had to make up for all the touching he'd missed when they were roommates. For years, they'd kept a minimal distance of half the room. But now, they could finally do everything they wanted.  
Not that they had gone far - Simon knew that Baz was probably waiting for him to make the first move. Even if that meant waiting until Simons therapist thought him mentally stable enough to tackle the question of whether he was gay.  
He felt plenty stupid about pondering over that question so long. He loved being with Baz, he loved Baz. That was answer enough, right? But he couldn't help being uncomfortable at times. After all, they still didn't even change in front of the other - which turned out to be a problem from time to time, such as Simon trying to get into his button-down shirt he had chosen for Halloween without scraping it on his wings. For a second, he pondered calling for Penny's help, then he decided it was nonsense to be embarassed of his boyfriend seeing his upper body and stepped out of the bathroom.  
He heard Baz sucking in the air, obviously surprised.  
Simon tried to stay calm.  
"Can you help me?", he finally croaked out. Baz moved at lighting speed, folding Simon's wings to fit through the small holes in the shirt without ripping the fabric.  
They decided that it was safe enough for Simon to show his wings and tail on a Halloween party - Baz really didn't like the idea at first, but he settled for casting a distracting spell on them, just so nobody would question when Simon accidentally moved them.  
Simon finished buttoning up his shirt, face still bright red, when Baz kissed him on the back of his neck.  
"You know I've seen you shirtless before, right?", he murmured. "You used to sleep in boxers only when it was warm outside... And I really liked the sight of you whenever you did that."  
He paused.  
"You're beautiful, Simon."

Simon couldn't tell if Baz' words were magic - it were always times like this that made him the most antsy about not being able to sense magic anymore - but at least he calmed down.  
"Let's go?", asked Baz.  
"Let's go."

The Halloween party was crowded. Simons colleagues were nowhere to be seen. Baz was probably running on nerves by now, but Simon did his best to smile at everybody, telling himself he wanted to understand all of the Normal's culture. After all, this was going to be his world for the rest of his life.  
Baz squeezed his hand tightly.  
Simon handed him a drink and Baz unhappily took a small sip.  
"I've been reading up on the Halloween festival", Baz murmured into Simon's hair. "It's a festival to get rid of dark creatures, right?" Simon nodded.  
"So tell me again why I'm here?"   
A deep sigh left Simon's throat as he turned towards his way too self-conscious boyfriend and he felt a pang in his heart as he reminded himself how many of these insecurities were his fault. Simon chasing after Baz, threatening to expose him had left many scars on Baz.  
"Because it's a party. And also, you're here with me because I want you to be here." He gave Baz a quick peck and started dragging him towards a corner of the room.

Both Simon and Baz could not hold their liquor at all. They ended up spending most of the evening sitting on the stairs outside, watching each other, pining from up close.  
Baz looked really handsome in his tattered robe, the dark fabric contrasting on his pale skin. It reminded Simon of that night in the woods, when everything started to fall into place. He sighed, painfully aware of all that had happened, but just for tonight he did not want to think about any of it. He much rather wanted to get lost in Baz' eyes - dark, beautiful, always searching to meet Simon's eyes...  
"Remember when you said we match because we're both so messed up?"  
"Hm."  
Simon took that as a yes.  
"I like how messed up you are. It's kind of what attracted me to you in the first place."  
"This supposed to be a compliment?"  
"I suppose..."  
They were both silent for a moment.  
"I can't stand to see you like this", Simon finally huffed.  
"Like what?"  
"This! - All your tattered self-esteem, all your worries - I just want you to know I love you for being yourself."

"Stop being so cheesy."  
"Never."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this far!
> 
> My name is Pia, but some people call me Ozzie.  
> This Oneshot is the first story I uploaded to Ao3 - I don't write too much and even them I'm usually hesitant to let anyone read it. I am more of a visual Artist actually... but do you like my writing style? I tried to capture the Characters the exact way I saw them in the book. Can't wait for Wayward Son!!
> 
> I wish you all the very best!


End file.
